1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to the field of digital surveillance of a location and, more specifically, this disclosure pertains to the field of using a mobile communication device in conjunction with a wireless local area network in digital surveillance of one or more locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a location included a wireless local area network (WLAN) which included one or more devices wirelessly coupled to a wireless access point coupled to a wide area network (WAN). In this configuration, the wireless access point functions as a gateway and/or a wireless to wired bridge, and if there is problematic issue with the wireless access point and/or the WAN, network data associated with the one or more devices would not be communicated to and/or from the WAN.
While the embodiment disclosed herein may be susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the disclosure to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the disclosure is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the scope of the disclosure as defined by appended claims.